Now, I Know Love By Heart
by Shuichi's Gurl
Summary: Ryoki was an average, studious teen attending Kyomori High....Soichiro was the school prankster. Their paths usually only crossed when Soichiro needed help getting out of his newest troubles, now something changes the two's veiws of each other Yaoi later


This story is ans original work. Any references to real people/works or events is merely coincidence.

Anyways....I thought of this in school and decieded I would try to go somewhere with it. Enjoy and please regard me kindly *bows*

* * *

"Argh," grunted eighteen year old ,Ryoki Nakuma," damn Shiroda-sensei for giving us so much homework." He continued to fume as he shoved his insignificant books into his locker, trading them for the ones he would need to use tonight. Shutting his locker, he threw his bookbag over his shoulder and headed off to the front hall where he said he would meet his friends, Harumi and Shunichi.

As he made his way to the front hall, he heard some commotion coming frocm a side hall.

"Must be that Soichiro Tsukino," Ryoki thought," he's always managing to get himself into all kinds of trouble, yet he still stays popular....kodomojimita baka(1)...."

Harumi and Shunichi waved to Ryoki as they saw him coming up the hall.

"You hear all the fussing?" asked Harumi.

"Yeah it was probably just Soichiro..again," Ryoki sighed.

Sure Soichiro was their classmate, but his childish antics tended to get...annoying. And every prank he pulled always ended in an angry mob off guys chasing him through the halls of Kyomori High.

Harumi the made a point," have you ever noticed he only targets guys?"

"Yeah," Ryoki replied," the guys may hate him but the dude's a chick magnet..."

"Too bad he's recieving googly-eyes from the wrong crowd..." Shunichi said quietly. "What? What do you mean by that," asked Ryoki and Harumi in unison.

Shunichi stifled a laugh," guys....Soichiro is gay..."

Ryoki was taken aback," what?! That lady-killer? No way in hell..."

His best friend took a stpe back and threw his hands up in defeat," hey now...I just call 'em as I see 'em..."

Ryoki just shook his head, dissmissing the whole conversation," wsell anyways, I just hope he doesn't bring all the rukus this way, I'm tired of bailing him out of his "unfortunate situations" as he calls them."

On that note, he turned to walk away," well guys, I'm gone. I'm gonna go home so I can knock this homework out of the way so I can have my weekend..."

"Alright, see ya!" Harumi and Shunichi called to hm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Ryoki made his way down the halls to exit the school, he heard the commotion of the grop still chasing Soichiro. This time though, they seemed to be getting louder.

"Oh great.."Ryoki sighed as he saw Soichior running towards him, but instead of runnong past he pulled Ryoki along with im and disappeared into a dark corridoor.

"Soichiro? What the hell!?"

The raven-haired male put on a pleading expression,"Ryoki...I need your help again..."

Ryoki groaned as he became furious," no Soichiro! I'm tired of helping you out of all the trouble you get into yourself!"

He then stepped slightly back out into the hallway," you know, I should just call those guys back here and let you learn your lesson. Hey gu-"

Before Ryoki could get the whole phrase out. Soichiro pulled him in close and kissed him.

Ryoki's eyes shot open in shock and a blush spread across his face. He shoved his palms against Soichiro's chest and pushed away.

"What the hell was that?!" Ryoki demanded.

All Soichiro did was give Ryoki a slight smile," thanks for the help.."

Ryoki watched in utter confusion as Soichiro raced out of the school. He still coldn't sort it out in his mind what motivated Soichiro to...to kiss him?! The blush still prominent across his face, he let his fingers brush over his lips as he thought back to it. Once Ryoki realized what he was doing, he quickly regained his composure and growled inwardly at himself.

"I...should probably head home," Ryoki suggested talking to himself. Walking out of Kyomori High, he hopped on his bike and headed to the apartment where he lived...alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryoki flung open the door to apartment 306B almost forgetting to check for his mail within the slot. Setting his books and school supplies on the counter, he began rumagging through his mail.

"Bills, bills" he said dryly, then something caught his eye," a letter from Ryoichiro?"

Ryoichiro being Ryoki's overly over proyective older brother....

Ryoki scoffed and skimmed over the note:

_Ryoki,_

_My dear little brother...I hope everything is going well for you at school. And I know you will rebuke me for saying this, but if you ever get tired of living alone...my offer still stands. Please, I only care for you and that's whay I want you tov come live with me.....anyways...please write back._

_Your Brother,_

_Ryoichiro_

_PS: Do you have a girlfriend yet?_

Ryoki saw the word 'girlfriend' and immediatley became frustrated, but that soon switched to another emotion as he thought back to what happened about maybe an hour ago. His face became red once again before he shook his head and 'tsked' at the thought.

"Stupid Soichiro!" he yelled to an empty room.

He went across the hall to his bedroom to grab his homework journal but paused when he spotted his favorite stuffed dog, Nanari, on his bed. The tan and brown stuffed animal with the black and gray checkered scarf and big green eyes kept all of Ryoki's secrets. Face it, who was he going to tell?

Picking up the stuffed animal, Ryoki's expression softened.

"Nanari..what am I going to do?" Ryoki fretted," Soichiro is just an aquiantance of mine...well perhaps I could consider him a friend...but, why can't I get what happened out of my head?"

The stuffed animal's silence always reassured him. It always made him realize that the choices that he had to make were all up to him and him only. It made him feel..well...independent.

"You're right," he said cheering up," let's call this matter a fluke and after homework and dinner, call this day a night."

* * *

(1)-kodomojimita baka= childish idoit


End file.
